The gauntlet
by The poisoned rose
Summary: Spike, The dragon of Ponyville. armed with a Gauntlet that allows him to transform into any hero or villain. will he be able to control the armors or will they control him. read and find out. rated T. Will possibly up rating if need. warning: This is a mega-crossover but since there is no selection for it. I have posted it as a normal story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gauntlet**

**by**

**The Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the end**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I know this is labeled as a normal fanfic; but they do not have a way to make a mega-crossover. So this is a normal fanfic, but it is also a mega-crossover. Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM or any characters mentioned from other games or movies. I just like them.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Center of the new hive. Time:some time in the middle of the night. Status:New hive base in critical condition. Armor User, Spike escaped. Wesker currently engaging in combat. Mandatory evacuation in progress.)**

"Why do you continue to fight, Spike?" A blonde haired male asked; his outfit was a black as night trench coat. Over a black as night shirt, pants, and boots. On his face was a pair of black sunglasses and in his left hand was a deadly pistol. He can be seen slowly walking towards a small dragon; who was trying his best to get back on his feet. "You know I am stronger than you." He said before kicking the drake hard. Sending him flying threw the air and into an opposite wall, "I'm faster." The male suddenly sprinted towards the wall; catching the drake before he hit the ground, holding him up in the air by his throat. "And I am smarter than you." He continued before slamming him back down onto the ground.

The drake gasped loudly as he felt the wind leave his lungs. The dragon had purple scales, green spikes on his back and head, and a strange gauntlet on his right arm. "Why do you fight?" He heard the man ask.

"I...Fight." The dragon replied as he slowly got to his feet, "Because I know...Who I'm protecting." He continued before he took an offensive stance. Which just made the blonde man smirk; while he released a small chuckle.

"You can't beat me." The male said as he started to slowly walk towards the dragon, "I am the strongest of all your armors." He continued.

"THE WATCHDOG!" The dragon shouted causing his body to become engulfed in a very bright light. After a few short seconds the light faded; revealing another man standing where the drake once stood. This one was a man who as wore a dark trench coat; which covered the majority of his body. Making it difficult for anyone to see underneath it. Even though it was difficult to see underneath the suit; a set of black pants and matching black shoes can be seen. The man then drew a rather large gun; which was known as a U-100.

"Take this!" The man shouted before firing a small burst from the gun; only to have the blonde man suddenly disappear from out in front of him, but before he could react. He was suddenly sucker punched by the man. Which ended up with him being slammed up against the wall. Followed by him being engulfed by a bright light for a few seconds. Which transformed him back into the small drake.

"Damn it!" The dragon growled out.

"Just give up." The man said in an uncaring tone; which earned him another growl.

"TWINKLE! TWINKLE! LITTLE STAR!" The dragon shouted transforming himself into another creature. Only this one was covered with armor from head to toe. The thing then aimed a strange looking gun at the man. But just like before he was defeated and was once again the drake again.

"You cannot." The male said.

"THE!" The dragon shouted.

"Defeat." The male continued.

"DEADPOOL!" The dragon continued transforming himself in a ninja; who wore a red and black suit, and who had multiple weapons all over his body.

"A god!" The man shouted before he started to fight once again.

When the ninja was defeated the dragon transformed once again. This time it was into a monster; it had green skin, massive muscles, and thankfully it wore slightly torn purple shorts. It seemed to be anger incarnate. But it was not even strong enough to beat the man. When the monster failed he transformed himself into another ninja. Only this one wore solid blue armor and robe; while both his arms seemed to be frozen solid. The blue ninja was not as easy to defeat; except it was still not strong enough to defeat him. The drake then transformed into a third ninja; it wore yellow armor with black robes, his eyes were white and lifeless, but even though it was the master of fire. It was still not enough to defeat the man. The dragon can be shown panting heavily; he was barely able to stand on his feet. The male on the other hand; did not show any signs of fatigue. Almost as if he was nothing but power itself.

"Like I said." The man said as he slowly walked up to the dragon. Watching him as he tried to stand up on his feet; only to suddenly grab the gauntlet on his arm, making him yell in pain. Almost as if it was part of his body. "You. Cannot. Beat a. god." The man growled out before completely crushing the gauntlet in his hand. Causing the dragon to scream out in pain; before he threw him to the floor once again.

"No!" The drake growled out in disbelief as he looked in front of him. The gauntlet. His gauntlet layed there in pieces; which almost made him break down in tears. Because for him not only did he loose his armors'. But he also felt like he lost a piece of himself.

"You are truly pathetic." The man said as he walked towards the drake; carelessly kicking away the small pieces of the destroyed weapon. While the drake looked up at him with eyes of hatred. "You should have just joined up with me." He continued before grabbing the dragon by the throat; making him release a gasp of air. "I could have given you so much power." A huge black aura suddenly started to seep out of his body, "I could have made you feel like a god." His eyes then started glowing hellish red, "But now." He then levitated the young dragon up into the air; just before his hand started glowing in a very bright light, "It's time for you to die." He said coldly before he punched the dragon hard; causing the entire area around them to be engulfed in very bright light. The dragon is then shown on the floor once again; a small amount of steam coming from his body as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Why don't you accept the inevitable?" Wesker asked as he used his power to lift the dragon off the ground. "You are nothing but a toothless worm." He then used his power to constrict the drakes throat; making it harder for him to breath, "Die!" He shouted before throwing him high into the air; before slamming him into the ground. Only to immediately pick him up and slam him into the wall once again; causing a sickening crack to come from the dragons body. Before he slammed him to the ground and stomped on his small body.

All the dragon could do was just lie there on the floor. The pain was shooting threw his body; almost as if a sword was stabbed threw his body. Every time he took in a breath of air it would hurt; which meant he possibly had a collapsed lung, and probably a cracked rib. The edge just around his eyes were starting to fade to darkness. Was this death? He could feel a cold feeling move threw his body; while memories started to flash threw his mind. He saw the memories he had when he was a hatchling; he remembered how Celestia treated him like her baby. He remembered when Twilight helped him walk for the first time. He was seeing his entire life flash before his eyes; some parts made him smile happily, while other made him shed a few tears of sadness.

"I will miss you all." The dragon said in a voice just above a whisper. His vision then started to fade into nothing but darkness; only to be shortly followed by nothing but a pure color of solid white. "So warm." He continued before finally falling unconscious.

**(Three years earlier.)**

"This cannot be healthy for you, Twilight." The purple dragon said as he carried a purple unicorn up the stairs, "I mean this is the fifth time this week." He continued before reaching the top of the stairs; only to walk towards a slightly opened door. Allowing him to enter a large bed room; where he gently placed the mare on the bed, "You need to learn when to stop and take a break." The drake continued before placed a rather large blanket over the mare; which caused him to smile happily.

"Thanks, Spike." The mare known as Twilight whispered; while her body slowly succumbed to the comfort of sleep, "What would I do without you." She continued before finally loosing herself to a deep, comforting sleep.

The dragon known as Spike released a small chuckle; slowly and quietly he exited the room, rapidly making his way back down stairs. Where a rather large mess of books and papers waited for him. Releasing a heavy sigh; he started to clean up the mess, organizing the paper in two neat mid-sized stacks. While placing the books back in the proper places on the shelf. Although he loved Twilight, he could not stand her messes. Sometimes he would wish that she would clean her own messes; after all it was not fun for him to be stuck in a library all day. Especially since it was such a beautiful day outside. The sun shinning bright the small village bellow. The birds flying gracefully threw the air; as they sang their beautiful song. The book about to smash into Spikes face.

"Wait! What!" Spike shouted before said book collided with his face; taking him down to the ground with a loud thud, "Ugh...why did you type that?" He asked.

"**Because it's part of the story. Now stop breaking the fourth wall."**

"Why should I listen to you? I'm nothing but a fictional character." Spike replied as if he was talking to the air.

"**You may be fictional. But the anvil is real."**

"What an." A loud metallic thud is then heard; followed by the groaning sound of Spike.

"**Now you know my power. So stop breaking the fourth wall and get back to the story."**

Spike released a loud groan as he slowly got up from the floor. He looked around the library and saw the book that had hit him. He released a small growl before he picked the book up; only to have it suddenly burst in a large amount of flame. He released a surprised yell as the book suddenly transformed; it was no longer a simple book, but yet a aged piece of paper. "What the?" He asked himself as he examined the paper; seeing that it was actually an old map. Which had the image of Celestias and Lunas old castle. Except there was a huge X directly underneath it; along with a strange set of words.

"What is this?" Spike asked as he turned the map over; only to see the words, "TO SPIKE." On the back of it. His eyes went wide with realization; this was no ordinary map. It was a map that was meant for him. Immediately he turned the map back over and started to read the words on the front, "Got to the place; which once had much grace. Now deserted and shunned by its disgrace. Head down into into ground and listen to the sound. There you will find a vault; which will not bring you to a halt. There you will find your true destiny. Which will be unlocked by this key." He read which caused a look of confusion to appear on his face.

"What key? What destiny? What's going on? Who left this here? Why did they leave it for? Why."

"**Enough with why. Changing the scene as soon as I'm typing this."**

It took Spike a little over an hour to reach the castle; even though it looked as if it was going to eventually fall. It still stood even though it was destroyed centuries ago. He immediately looked at the map and studied the wording on it. "Head to the place; which once had much grace?" He said to himself as he started to try and translate the wording. "Okay. The place is the castle; that's gotta be a given. But I bet its referring to something else; like a room in the castle or something." He continued as he walked around the castle. Following its many winding passages and dead end hallways; which eventually brought him to the throne room.

"Place which had much grace?" Spike growled out before kicking up a small amount of dirt. Growing slightly irritated; before sitting himself down on a downed pillar. Allowing him to take in a much need deep breath; just before he started to look around the throne room. Looking at the destroyed tapestry and the destroyed statues. "Can't believe Lun...Nightmare moon destroyed this placed." He sighed as he tried to image what it looked like back then. Only to have his eyes widen in sudden realization.

"Place which had much grace. This throne room used to have much grace; just before Luna disgraced it by becoming jealous, and turning into Nightmare moon. This is the place!" Spike shouted in excitement as he took out the map, "Head down into the ground and listen to the sound." He read as he looked around the room.

"Okay. Head down into the ground. So that means there has gotta be a trap door somewhere?" Spike said as he looked around the room; searching for a switch or at the least a concealed doorway. In a matter of minutes he found a hidden passage way; which was covered by a large piece of torn tapestry. Looking down he saw that there was no stair way; telling him that he had to possibly jump down. Taking in a deep breath; he jumped down and resisted the urge to scream as the tickling sensation moved threw his body. In a matter of seconds which felt like hours; his body made contact with a large amount of blue garbage bags. Which were thankfully filled with hay; which cushioned his fall, "Okay. Listen to the sound." He said before he closed his eyes; allowing him to concentrate on listening.

He then heard a low humming sound echoing inside the room. Immediately he released a breath of fire; allowing him to illuminate a darkened hallway. Which he started to slowly walk down. Causing the low humming sound to grow louder and louder. In minutes he found himself right in front of a round massive vault door; which had the image of an eagle inside of it, "There you will find a vault. Which will not bring you to a halt." Spike said just before the vault opened wide; revealing a small path way, which lead to a small strand of light.

"There you will find your true destiny." He said as he walked towards the light; having a piece of a bridge light up below him, with every step he took. "Which will be unlocked." He continued as he came to a stop in front of the light, "By this key?" He asked himself. There right in front of him was a gauntlet; it looked almost as if it was made to fit a dragons arm. It was chrome colored and the words. "Gauntlet of armors." below it.

"This is the key?" He asked as he reached for it with his right claw; only to have it suddenly grab hold of his entire right arm. Which caused him to release a loud yell as he tried to get the thing off. Failing miserably as it clamped onto his arm, "DNA match. Name: Spike." He heard the thing say.

"Get off me!" Spike growled out before breathing a breath of fire onto the gauntlet; only to see that it had little to no effect, "Dang it!" He roared before slamming his armored fist into the ground, "Teleportation activated." He heard the device say before he was engulfed in a bright blue light.

**(Location:Somewhere near the edge of the Everfree forest. Time: almost afternoon.)**

Spike released a loud groan as he got up off the ground; growling loudly as he looked at the gauntlet, "Okay, You! Whatever you are; no more of that! Got it!" He shouted just before a loud scream echoed threw the air. "What the?!" He shouted as he rapidly looked around; trying to locate where the scream had come from.

"Civilian detected. Teleporting to location." The gauntlet said before it teleported them to another part of the forest. Immediately Spike looked around and saw a horrifying sight. A rather large timberwolf had a small filly cornered against a rather large rock. Except it was no ordinary filly; no it was a cream colored filly, who had a red mane and a red bow. It was Applebloom, Applejacks little sister. "Oh no." He said as he heard the thing snarl loudly.

"Okay. Um...gauntlet do something!" He shouted while he pointed the gauntlet towards the wolf; which opened its jaws a little ways, as it started to slowly close the distance between itself and Applebloom.

"Pass-code required." The gauntlet replied.

"Do something!" Spike shouted as panic started to enter his mind.

"Pass-code required." It repeated.

"Fire! Shoot! Electrify! Drown! Something!" He growled just as an unknown voice whispered into his ear.

"Pass-code required."

"SPECTER OF VENGANCE!" Spike shouted causing a loud beeping sound to come from the device.

"Pass-code accepted. Activating armor. Name: 19-3-15-18-16-9-15-14. code-name:Scorpion." The gauntlet said before Spikes body was engulfed by a bright light.

"Applejack. Big Mac. Granny Smith." Applebloom choked out as she closed her eyes; waiting for the wolf to take her life, "I'll miss you all." She continued before she hear the wolf release a loud yelp of pain.

"GET OVER HERE!" A loud male voice shouted; which caused her to open her eye. Allowing her to see the timberwolf being pulled back violently; just before it was thrown hard against a tree. Making it release another loud yelp of pain. Applebloom could not believe what she was seeing. There standing almost like a diamond dog; was a strange creature. It wore a sickening green armor all over its body; with two strange looking weapons on its back. It looked almost exactly like a ninja that she saw in one of Spikes comic books. But this was not a comic book. This was real.

"Who? Who are you?" Applebloom asked causing the creature to turn around; only allowing her to see it white soulless eyes, while its face was covered by a green metallic mouth guard.

"A friend." The creature replied in a disembodied voice while the timberwolf growled loudly. "Run!" The creature shouted; as he took a battle stance, ready to fight the timberwolf. Applebloom did not need to be told twice; immediately she took off running towards home, leaving the wolf and the creature behind.

"Have you heard of a wild fire?" Spike asked the creature as it started to run towards him. Its fangs dripping with saliva; ready to tear at his flesh, "No." He said before he brought his left arm up to his mask; quickly removing it, allowing the wolf to see nothing but the burning head of a skeleton. "DIE!" Spike shouted before he released a breath of fire onto the wolf. Causing it to yelp loudly in pain as the fire burned it alive; in a matter of minutes the wolf was dead. Spike then held up his hand and gave a loud yell of victory. "Scorpion wins. Fatality." He said just before the light engulfed him once again; transforming him back into his former self.

"What the?" Spike asked himself as he looked back towards the gantlet. Smiling happily as he started to walk back towards Ponyville, "As Rainbow dash would put it. This just got twenty percent cooler."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is the first chapter of the mega crossover. Enjoy and if you have any character suggestions for the story. Please submit them in a review or pm.**


	2. Chapter 2 You are but one

**Chapter 2: You are but one.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 2 enjoy. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM or the other games mentioned in the fic. I just like them all.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:some store somewhere in Fillidelphia. Time:9:44 am.)**

"Will that be all for you, miss Octavia?" The stallion behind the register asked; receiving a nod from a tanned colored mare.

"Yes, sir." She replied as the cashier rang up her items.

"That will be forty bits. Miss Octavia." The stallion said earning a nod from her; before she paid for her items, quickly picking them up and placing them in her saddlebags. Only to walk out of the store a few seconds later.

"Miss Octavia, Wait! You over payed!" The stallion shouted only to realize his words fell on deaf ear, "Celestia." He growled out as he placed the bits he needed to give her in a small bag. "Fast lane, can you cover the register? I gotta give Octavia back her bits." He continued.

"Sure boss!" He heard a young male voice reply.

"Thanks buddy." The stallion thanked before he walked out of the store. Hoping that he could catch up with Octavia before she got to far away.

Octavia can bee seen slowly walking down a dirt road; somewhere just outside of the city. She enjoyed the long walks from Fillidelphia to Ponyville. It would always give her the inspiration she needed in order for her to make her music; the smell of the flowers would reminder of some of the theaters she played in. The feeling of the wind blowing across her body; reminding her of how many places she traveled to. But the one most important thing to the walk; was the sounds of the birds chirping. Yes, it was the birds that reminded her of the most beautiful thing in the world. The sound of the violin. The beautiful sound it makes as the bow is dragged across it; it always filled her with happiness, and it made her forget all about her problems. She was and still is proud of herself for pursuing a career in the art of the violinist. She wanted her music to make everypony fell like she did. She wanted to purge them of their worries. She wanted it to remind them of their most happiest moments. She.

"Over here." Was torn from her train of thought. Immediately she got into a defensive stance; rapidly scanning the area around herself as she tried to steady her breath. Somepony or something had just whispered into her ear. "This way." It whispered again with a slight echo effect; which made her more frightened than before. Her body was starting to visibly shake with fear; this voice was starting to scare her beyond belief. "It's safe." The voice continued still using the echo effect, "I'm a friend." it continued. This made Octavia take in a much needed breath of air. The entire time she had forgotten to breath; which would explain her coat turning from tan to blue. She then started to slowly follow the voice.

"This way." The voice continued leading her to a small field that was near the road. The air then started to feel a little heavy on her lungs. Making every breath she took a little long to take in and to to get out. While her body started to feel a tingling sensation move across it. Making her release a loud stutter; almost as if she was freezing. "Just a little closer." She heard the voice whisper one last time; before coming face to face with a odd, small statue. She stared in amazement at it; it was a creature that stood almost like a diamond dog, or a teenage dragon. Except it was dressed in robes. Similar to that of what her friend called a ninja. Its face seemed to be covered in bandages; leaving only its eyes and nose uncovered, due to the dust which had settled over it. She could not tell what color the statue used to be.

"AH!" She suddenly screamed; something else had just whispered into her ear. Only this time it was more than one. Over and over the voices continued; getting louder and louder with each passing second. She tried to ignore the voices; which did not work, for they continued to get louder and louder. She tried covering her ears with her hooves. But the voices continued; driving her to the brink of insanity. Her eyes then went wide as she took in a deep breath of air, "WE ARE MANY! YOU ARE BUT ONE!" She screamed.

The stallion from the store heard a loud scream echo from a nearby field. He then caught sight of an eerie green light; followed by something hard slamming into him. Sending him flying threw the air and into a tree; which almost broke his back. Seconds before he blacked out; he caught sight of a very strange creature. It wore black robes all over its body and it stood on two legs; its eyes glowed a sickening green color, and it was somehow floating in the air. The stallion then fell unconscious; leaving him completely at the mercy of the strange creature.

"Pitiful foe." The creature spoke in a voice that sounded like multiple voices' speaking at once. It then looked towards the city; it then lifted its hand towards the city, a green aura coming from it. Almost as if it was casting a spell, "Ah...Fresh blood." The creature continued before it started to slowly walk towards the city.

**(Location:Somewhere in the middle of the Everfree. Time:11:23 AM.)**

"Okay." Spike breathed out as he mentally prepped himself; three days ago he had found the gauntlet, which allowed him to transform into a strange creature. It felt weird when he transformed into the creature for the very first time. The way his body had grown from a baby dragon; to something similar to a teenage dragon. How his muscles became thicker and stronger. Almost as if he had trained for Celestia knows how long. Then there was the strange weapon that came out of his hand. Although it did allow him to save his friend, Applebloom. It still felt weird to have something come out of his hand. "THE SPECTER OF VENGANCE!" He shouted transforming himself into the green ninja like creature.

He released a heavy breath before looking himself over. He then slowly lifted his right hand up; staring at his palm before pointing it towards at one of the surrounding trees. "GET OVER HERE!" He shouted causing a few crows to fly from the trees. Cawing loudly from the loud sound that had come from him. The wind then started to blow slowly; making the leafs slowly move around him, while he continued to just stand perfectly still. "GET OVER HERE!" He shouted once again his voice echoing threw the forest. But nothing happened once again, "GET OVER HERE! GET OVER HERE! GET OVER HERE!" He shouted over and over again; trying his best to shoot out that strange chain with that weird blade attached to it.

"Dang it!" He shouted while stomping his foot; causing a small amount of fire to come from the ground, "What the!?" He said as he brought his foot up; only to accidentally trip over a rather large rock, bringing him down to the ground. Making him release an irritated growl as he slowly got up.

"Gods, you are pathetic." A slightly distorted voice said.

Spike immediately went on high alert; he quickly drew one of the strange weapons on his back, and held it out in front of him. "Who's there?" He asked as he scanned the area around him.

"Sheath my damned sword! You've brought enough disgrace to my clan already." The voice growled out; causing, Spike to breath heavily.

"I said show yourself!" Spike roared.

"You are nothing but a toothless worm!" The voice shouted coming from directly in front of him. Slowly he focused his vision on the blade of the weapon; allowing him to see his reflection on the blade. Except his reflection was not moving with him; but instead it was staring right back at him. "You dare mock me!? The mightiest of all the shirai rai yu! (don't know if spelled right. So if someone can spell scorpions clan right please Pm or leave it in a review.) You dare call yourself a warrior!?" He then felt his throat constricting on him; making it a little harder for him to breath. Almost as if something was choking him. "You are pathetic!" He then felt a hard blunt force like pain come from his abdomen; making him double over in pain. Just before he was sent flying back first into a tree.

"What the?!" Spike said in complete astonishment as he looked up; allowing him to see the very creature standing right in front of him. By the way it was breathing and by the way it was standing; it was clearly angry. "Who? Who are you?" He asked as he got to his feet; taking a defensive stance as he stood up.

"Scorpion." The creature replied as he picked up the sword spike had dropped. "This weapon was given to me by my wife." It continued before shooting a death glare at, Spike, "You dare disgrace this! You dare disgrace my wife!" Scorpion shouted as he sheathed the weapon.

"No! No! I didn't mean."

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted while aiming his arm at Spike. Sending the spear and chain directly at him; impaling him in the chest, and pulling him over towards him. Allowing him to deliver two hard blows to his chest; followed by a hard knee to his gut, only to end by him lifting Spike, off the ground by his throat and slamming him back down. Knocking the wind completely out of him.

Spike released three loud coughs as he tried to get on his feet. He staggered a little and his body was still feeling wave after wave of pain. He looked up and saw that Scorpion was gone; which caused him to rapidly search the area around, but that was when a hard punch connected with his backside. Sending him flying straight forwards; where he came face to face with Scorpion once again. Who then delivered a hard right uppercut. Launching him into the air almost as if he was nothing. He then felt the spear impale him once again, "COME HERE!" He heard scorpion shout before he was slammed hard into the ground below. "Danger." Spike heard as he stared up at the sky above; he was completely dazed by the sudden barrage of merciless attacks. This Scorpion guy was incredibly strong; incredibly fast, and incredibly smart. He then saw him stand directly over him; staring right down at him with no remorse for what he had just done, "You are truly pathetic." Scorpion said before he lifted his right foot over his head, "Now...DIE!" Scorpion shouted as he tried to bring his foot down onto Spikes head. That was when Scorpion, felt something slam into his chest; which caused him to let out a surprise yell as he was pushed backwards.

"Not dying yet...bitch." Spike growled as he got to his feet; getting ready to go into round two of the fight.

"Now you choose to fight?" Scorpion said as he clenched his fists tighter, "Very well then." He said before he shot one final death glare at Spike, "FIGHT!" He shouted.

"GET OVER HERE!" Spike shouted as he extended his arm out at Scorpion; finally managing to shoot out the spear, but instead of making contact with Scorpion. It made contact with a tree, "Oh." He was then launched forwards once again and just like before. He had come face to fist with Scorpion, who had sent him flying into the air once more. "Not again." He growled as he righted himself in the air; allowing him to dodge the spear, Scorpion had shot out. Allowing him to deliver a hard drop kick to Scorpion. Sending him flying into a tree; which made him release a pain filled yell, "GET OVER HERE!" Spike yelled; finally managing to successfully nail Scorpion with the spear. He then pulled hard on the chain; dragging Scorpion towards him, but before he even reached him. Scorpion had dug his feet into the ground; making it hard for Spike to pull him, but that gave Scorpion the greatest advantage, "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted as he pulled on Spikes chain. Dragging him up close to him; allowing him to deliver another hard uppercut, sending him flying into the air. Just like before, Scorpion had shot out another spear and slammed him into the ground.

"I win." Scorpion hissed out as Spike reverted back into his old form. Groaning loudly as he tried to get off the ground; only to slowly look up and see Scorpion with his hand extended out towards him, but not to shoot out a spear. It was to help him off the ground.

"I though you said I was weak." Spike said as he took Scorpions hand; allowing him to get up off the ground.

"I did. And you are." Scorpion replied as Spike steadied himself, "But you fought like a warrior." He continued before both of their eyes flashed blue for a few seconds. Both of them saw a ninja who wore black robes; he was attacking innocent civilians, and he seemed to be using magic to help him destroy buildings.

"Whoa?" Spike said just as their eyes stopped glowing. "What was that?" Spike asked as Scorpion released a loud growl.

"Ermac." Scorpion replied.

"Who?" Spike asked as Scorpion transformed into a ball of light; only to suddenly shoot into the gauntlet that Spike was wearing, causing it to beep loudly. "Spirit control unlocked. Gained respect from the Specter of vengeance." He heard it say.

"Wait. What's spirit con."

"Armor detected. Name:Ermac. Warrior type:Legion phantom warrior. Warping to location." The gauntlet interrupted before a blue light suddenly engulfed Spike.

"Wait! What's going on!" Spike shouted before he disappeared in a bright ball of light.

**(Location:Middle of Fillidelphia.)**

A loud scream echoed threw the air as a stallion is shown being thrown into a small building. Falling completely unconscious; before he even hit the ground. Ermac is then shown hovering in the air; shooting a spirit ball towards another building, blowing a massive hole in its side before he started to slowly walk down the streets. Walking almost as if he was a god himself. That was when Spike is shown suddenly appearing in an ally; where he hear multiple screams and shouts of multiple ponies. Which caused him to take cover behind three trash cans that were in the ally.

"Okay, gauntlet. Tell me whats going on right now." Spike growled out.

"Armor: Ermac. Status:activated and running rouge. Armor bearer status: currently unconscious. Suffering from slight lose of hearing in right ear. Sex: female. Species of type:earth pony." The gauntlet answered.

"What?" Spike asked with a confused look on his face.

"Current bearer of Ermac is unaware that she is using an armor. Meaning her mind is currently unaware that she is using Spirit control. Giving the armor full control." The gauntlet explained.

"Okay." Spike flinched slightly as a loud explosion is then heard, "So what do I do now?" He asked.

"Activate one of three armors." The gauntlet answered.

"Wait, I have more armors?" Spike asked as another explosion echoed threw the ally.

"Armor mostly used: Scorpion. Second armor name: Altair. Key to unlock: I live by the creed. Third armor name: Deadpool. Key to unlock: merc with a mouth." The armor answered.

"Okay then. Umm...what armor would be best to fight Ermac?" He asked.

"No data available." The gauntlet answered just as another explosion echoed threw the ally.

"Stupid thing!" Spike growled out as a loud scream echoed threw the air, "Help!" He heard a mare shout. "Specter of vengeance!" He shouted only to hear a loud, rapid beeping sound come from the gauntlet.

"Armor has sustained heavy damage. Please select another." It replied before another scream and explosion echoed threw the ally.

"Damn it! I live by the creed!" He shouted causing him to be engulfed in very bright white light.

Ermac is shown slowly lifting an unconscious mare into the air; only to violently throw her through a window, which shattered when her body made contact with the glass. He then turned around and shot a spirit ball at another building. Bringing the building down with only one shot. The inhabitants of this town stood no match for him; he was a powerful specter with limitless power. Forged from multiple souls from multiple warriors; each one adding to his strength. He then saw a group of three ponies; two mares and a young colt. Cowering behind a small stand of fruit. He prepared to launch another spirit ball attack. But he was stopped when a small knife flew over his shoulder; slicing a small part of his robe and flesh.

"Ah!" Ermac shouted as he turned in the direction from where the knife had come from. Standing a few feet away from him was a man dressed in a white robe; he wore multiple weapons, and he had a hood over his head. Which made it hard for him to see the mans face.

"Stay your blade from the innocent." The man said as he drew a sword; which had an eagles head as the handle, "Or my blade shall spill your blood." He threatened.

Ermac had a smirk on his face; which was covered by his robes, "We are many. You are but one. We will defeat you." He said as raised his fists into the air; ready to do battle with the man.

Spike felt nervous; this Altair guy felt almost like he was shut off from the world, but yet...he was somehow connected to it. He then looked at Ermac; his sword held up in front him. Ready to take the thing down with a single slash of his deadly sword. That was when a strange green aura surrounded his body; which made him release a surprised yell. He was then slowly lifted into the air. His limbs and body suddenly becoming locked; almost as if locks were placed all over him, but that was when he was sent flying threw the air. Right threw a window and into a cashiers desk. Causing a few of the civilians that were hiding inside the building to scream. He was then violently pulled back out; only to be slammed hard into, Ermacs' left fist. Which caused him to flip over before he landed on the ground.

"Give up." Ermac said as he looked at the man, "You cannot beat us." He continued.

Spike gave a loud grunt as he raised his upper-body up off the ground. "Never!" He growled as he rapidly turned around, while he drew his sword. Trying his best to land a hard slash on Ermac, but once again. He was sent flying threw the air and into another building, "Damn it!" Spike yelled as he slid down to the ground.

"Danger." He heard a strange voice as a red film moved across his eyes.

"No! I can't loose now!" Spike growled out.

"Nothing is true." He heard something whisper.

"What?" Spike asked before releasing a surprised gasp. His arms and hands had suddenly moved on their own; they held his sword up in front of his body, and as he tried to move. He quickly learned he was not in control. "Hey?! What's going on?" He asked himself as Ermac suddenly started glowing a sickening green color.

"Nothing is true." The same voice whispered only in a slightly louder way. His body then tightened its stance; almost as if it was preparing for something.

"Hey! Hey!" Spike yelled as he saw Ermac float into the air; just as the aura around him started to glow brighter. "We gotta move!" He said.

"Nothing is true!" The voice replied in a rather loud voice.

"We're gonna die!" Spike shouted just as Ermac sprinted towards him; running at a speed that would impress Rainbow dash, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" He continued.

"Nothing is true!" The voice yelled just as Ermac came face to face with them. But then his body moved; ducking right underneath, Ermac at the last second. Allowing him to deliver a fatal blow to Ermacs' gut. His sword sticking straight up and through him; causing a massive amount of blood to come pouring out, "Everything!" The voice growled before stabbing Ermac in the head with a blade; which was hidden underneath his arm, "IS PERMITTED!" the voice yelled before violently pulling the sword out of him. Sending him to the ground; just as he started to glow a bright white color.

"Armor capture activated." Spike heard the gauntlets voice say; before a strange orange line shot out of his body, sticking directly into Ermacs, "Capturing armor." It continued before Ermacs' body suddenly transformed back into Octavia. Who released a small groan as she moved slightly on the ground, "Capture complete. Teleportation activated. Returning to HQ." He heard the gauntlet say before his body started to glow a bright blue.

"Thank." Octavia said in a voice; which was just above a whisper. Her vision was fading in an out; which made it difficult for her to stay awake. All she could see was a bright, shinning, blue light, "You." She breathed out as the light vanished; just seconds before she passed out once again.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 2 enjoy.**


End file.
